


Jade Nguyen is NOT Everybody's Mother (In which Jade is actually everyone's mother, just without the perks)

by Hinn_Raven



Series: The Hunters Verse [5]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Nguyen is awful with children. Really. She is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade Nguyen is NOT Everybody's Mother (In which Jade is actually everyone's mother, just without the perks)

“Go back to sleep Jade,” Artemis said, appearing in the doorway. “I’ll take him.”

“I’m awful at this,” Jade said tiredly, looking down at Damian’s scowling face. “He’s going to be an absolute mess.”

“You do fine,” Artemis rolled her eyes, taking Damian from her. “You managed pretty well with me.”

“You weren’t a _baby_ ,” Jade said, collapsing onto the bed. “He’s impressionable. Batman’s going to kill me.”

“Batman doesn’t kill,” Artemis said reasonably, burping Damian.

“His favorite word is _knife_!” Jade groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“We _think_ it _might_ mean knife,” Artemis corrected.

“Ife,” Damian agreed sleepily. “Art have ife?”’

“Not at night,” Artemis told him seriously. Jade snorted. “Just the crossbow.”

“Oss-owe,” Damian repeated. “Jud?”

“She’s over there,” Artemis said, plopping Damian down next to Jade in the bed. “Now go to sleep.”

“Robin?” Artemis reached into Damian’s bag, and pulled out his Robin plushie, which was covered in Cass’s careful cross-stitches. (Damian, although long past teething, was very determined.) Damian grabbed the toy, holding it close. Jade wrapped an arm around him, and Damian’s eyes sunk shut immediately.

* * *

“I am going to _kill_ you,” Jade vowed, struggling against Roy’s grip. Zatanna looked appropriately cowed as she tried to hide behind Superboy.

Jason and Steph, now toddlers, sat on the floor, cheerfully playing with their weapons on the fabric of Steph’s cloak.

“Jade, calm down!” Artemis said, although the archer looked distressed. “I’m sure Zee can reverse this...”

“ _WHY WOULD YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?_ ” Jade demanded.

“Jade, calm down,” Roy said, his grip firm on her biceps.

“Damian is going to _flip_ when he wakes up,” she said, eyes wild. “I can’t handle _three_ toddlers.”

Everybody else looked appropriately terrified at that.

* * *

When Steph brought home Nell, Jade lectured her about how they can’t take responsibility for every child, but allowed her to stay. There was a spare bunk, after all, and having a younger sibling might help with Rose’s issues about being the newest.

When Terry brought home Matt, Jade took a look at three year old Damian, sighed, and accepted the offered two year old. “So, does this one come with a family too?”

“Catwoman,” Terry said immediately.

Jade looked at Matt warily. The little boy smiled up at her innocently. “Of course.”

When Damian, after Jade returned from her top-secret mission from Batman, leaving the four year old in Bruce’s care for a week, had found Colin, Jade tried to put her foot down. They were running out of room in the RV, and honestly Damian, did he really want them to be even more crowded..

“He doesn’t have any parents,” Damian said, eyes wide. Jade hardened her heart. That look did not affect her anymore. “He helped me beat up badguys.”

“Damian,” she pleaded.

“ _Pleeeease,_ ” he said, eyes watering up.

Colin Wilkes came with them, in the end.

* * *

The little stick was positive. Jade looked at it. “Of course you are,” she told it, placing it in the trash can with the other two. She placed a hand on her stomach. “Get ready kid. This family takes a lot of work.”

She strode out into the Manor dining room, where her family was eating breakfast.

“I’m pregnant,” she announced as casually as she could, sitting down in her seat.

Roy fell over. Artemis hugged her. Damian, Matt, Colin and Nell all looked at each other. Steph, Cass, Dick, Terry and Jason cheered. Tim turned a funny color. Bruce looked impassive. Ollie beamed. Dinah smiled. Selina raised an eyebrow, smirking. Alfred told her, “Congratulations,” and gave her a cup of tea.

Jade smirked.

Yep, this child had no idea what she or he was getting into.


End file.
